A Collection of CrissColfer Drabbles
by princessblaine
Summary: Just random Drabbles from my Tumblr- Drabble  Small, unorganized parts of my brain too short to became a fic.


A/N** This is a Collection of random CrissColfer Drabbles that I put on Tumblr. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>CrissColfer: Fluffy Drabble<p>

Darren heard a thunk as he emptied the dishwasher.

"Chris, are you okay?" He called from the kitchen. When he got no response he quickly made his way to the living room. Chris's laptop had apparently made it's way to the floor.

Chris was sitting on the couch with a sad look on his face. "I'm not okay. Those pictures of you and Mia at the concert finally made there way online."

Darren frowned for a moment before taking a seat next to Chris. "You know those photos were planned honey, people were getting suspicious of us." he replied, dipping a kiss to Chris's forehead.

"It doesn't make it any less aggravating. She's practically fucking you with her arms."

Darren allowed a small laugh to leave his lips. "It had to be believable. We discussed this."

Chris scowled. "Because our publicists don't think it's a good idea to come out as in a relationship. I know. It's still stupid."

Darren took Chris's hand in his own. "It's only for a little while. Just until everyone settles down. And we can actually find out a way to to announce it without destroying our credit with our fans." Darren answered, bringing Chris's hand to his lips and kissing it softly.

Chris let out a breath and snuggled into Darren's shoulder. "I can't wait till the day I can finally hold your hand in public."

Darren smiled. "It'll be a great day."

"I love you, Darren."

Darren wrapped his arm around Chris, pulling him closer. He perched his head onto the top of Chris's, and inhaled deeply, smelling his shampoo.

"I love you too, Chris. More than anything."

* * *

><p>CrissColfer: After The United Kurtdom Skit<p>

Darren shook his head at Chris as they headed back to their dressing room after the skit.

"I can't believe that you just told 18,000 people that we have played dress up before!" Darren said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh relax." Chris replied, shrugging it off. "They probably didn't even notice."

Darren pointed his laptop towards Chris. Tumblr. "Like hell they didn't. They already think we're a couple. Now they also think we're kinky. Way to flame the fire, Chris."

Chris laughed as he took the steps to close the distance between them, pressing a soft kiss to Darren's lips. "They aren't completely wrong. I do love that army outfit you wore for my birthday. Maybe it's time to bring that out again."

Darren let out a low growl before kissing Chris passionately. "I do believe you also have the matching outfit to that. Got any plans tonight?"

CrissColfer- Talking about what the June 29th/11 Skit Will Be

"So Chris, what are you doing for the skit tonight?" Darren asked in a soft tone.

Chris shook his head. "Nope. You know the rules. You find out when the audience does. I will make you crack Darren, I'm determined."

"Good luck with that Chris. I don't know how you plan on topping last night. Revealing to the whole world that we've played dress-up was a pretty bold move." Darren replied with a smirk on his face.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Darren's eyebrows knitted together. "You going to tell them we use pink fluffy handcuffs this time?"

Chris laughed quietly. "Mmm, not really. The purple ones are far more manly, don't you think?"

Darren rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"That's what I thought about you telling everyone repeatedly how much I love you in that blazer." Chris answered with a smile.

Darren put his lips on Chris's for a moment before pulling away and wrapping his arms around Chris tightly. "It's true though. You stole one from the costume department, remember?"

Chris pursed his lips before smirking. "Do you really want to talk about what's been stolen from set? Because as far as I remember, those gold shorts from the Rocky Horror episode didn't just walk themselves into my closet."

* * *

><p>CrissColfer- I'm On A Boat Edition<p>

"You couldn't have been just a little more careful with your staring?" Chris huffed as he scrolled through tumblr.

Darren coughed on his beer. "You bend over like that in front of me, and you expect me to not stare?"

Chris sighed. "There's a difference between staring and drooling. You, honey; you were drooling."

"Have you seen your ass in those jeans, Chris? They are probably the only ones I prefer on you than on my floor." He paused. "No, definitely prefer those ones on my floor as well."

Chris couldn't help but laugh. "Darren, you know there are paparazzi everywhere."

Darren narrowed his eyes. "My apologies. I didn't think they were as desperate as to climb trees." He replied curtly.

Chris leaned over and pressed a rough kiss to Darren's lips. "Are we going to argue about this or are you going to show me just how much you appreciate my ass in these jeans?"

CrissColfer- Lets Play Guitar

Darren was sitting across from Chris, slowly strumming his guitar. He was writing a new song for Starkid and he was having trouble getting a good rhythm.

Suddenly Chris stood up and walked over, taking a seat beside Darren. "Do you think you could teach me how to play?"

Darren smiled and retuned the guitar. He strummed a few notes of Teenage Dream, and Chris leaned over to get a better look.

"Just like this. It's really easy." Darren said, encouraging Chris to try.

Chris put his hand around the neck of the guitar, strumming slowly. He laughed when it came out horrible. Darren joined him in the laughter.

Their eyes caught for a moment, causing both boys to blush. "That wasn't too bad." Darren said, his voice slightly higher pitch than normal.

Chris's eyes flickered to Darren's lips and then back up to his eyes. The room felt a lot smaller and every part of him that was touching Darren suddenly felt like it was on fire.

Darren was breathing heavier than normal. "That was good, you just need a little practice."

Chris nodded, still looking into Darren's eyes. All of a sudden, Darren was leaning forward and Chris felt his blood pressure go through the roof.

Darren's lips pressed against his own, quick and gentle. Just as soon as it had started, it was gone. Chris brought a hand to his now bare lips, still looking at Darren.

Darren shrugged. "You looked like you really wanted to do that. So I did it for both of us. Hope it was okay."

Chris allowed a smile to form on his lips before plucking at a string. "It was more than okay, Darren."

* * *

><p>CrissColfer Smutty Drabble<p>

Chris watched in horror from backstage as Darren was, once again, assaulted by fans. Why hadn't he stopped going through the audience for Silly Love Songs after the first scenario? Chris could feel his blood boiling. Things like this, were precisely the reason Chris had a body guard with him at all times and never got too close to a fan.

He waited impatiently for the Warblers set to end before heading to Darren's dressing room. He arrived just in time to watch as the older boy removed his shirt. Chris's eyes widened before he slammed the door behind him and locking it.

Darren spun around. "Wha-? Oh, hey Chris." He said with a smile before looking for his blue shirt.

"Darren, this is getting dangerous!"

"Oh, it's just some harmless grabbing. It could be groping; would you prefer groping?" Darren replied.

Chris rolled his eyes. "What if they hurt you? Or even worse we have another lip mauling incident?"

Darren shrugged. "They aren't meaning to do it, Chris. When you meet a famous person, and you're suddenly in arms reach, you kind of forget your brain." He paused. "Remember when you met Gaga for the first time?"

"Yeah. Let's not go there." Chris answered. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked all this violence." He offered a very easy opening.

Darren grasped it quickly. "Who said I didn't?" He replied with a smirk.

Chris moved quickly, pinning Darren against the wall. "Safe word is.." He let the sentence trail as he thought.

"Pigfarts?" Darren supplied.

"Alright, that'll work." Chris attacked the older boys lips, quickly undoing his belt and pulling it out from the loops. "So you like it rough, Mr. Criss? Exactly how rough?"

Darren moaned slightly at Chris's dirty talk. "Try me."

Chris lifted up the belt and hit Darren's ass with it while his hand slid down the front of Darren's pants. He felt him thrust into his hand, searching for friction.

"Fuck, Chris."

Chris wacked him again as his pants fell to the ground, and Darren stepped out of them. Chris threw him over the side of the couch, pulling his boxers down as he did.

"Had enough?"

Darren groaned into the couch. "Fuck me, Chris."

Chris smacked his ass with the belt again, tracing his fingers around the red welt marks that appeared. He smirked when he saw that Darren was rutting upwards. "How hard do you want it, Darren?" Chris whispered as he bit down on the older boy's earlobe.

"As hard as you can give it to me."

It was Chris's turn to moan. "You're just a fucking cock slut, aren't you?" He asked as he spit onto his hand, slathering his cock.

"Only for you, Chris." Darren breathed out. "Please, fuck me Chris."

Chris lined himself up at Darren's entrance. "I'm not even going to prep you." He slapped Darren's ass with his bare hand, revelling in the sting that coursed through his hand. He pushed the tip of his cock inside Darren's tight heat, growling as he did. "Fuck, Darren. Tight little whore, aren't you?"

Darren was thrusting backwards desperately. Contact, any sort of contact would be fantastic. "Chris, fuck. I thought you were going to be rough with me." He chastised, praying for some sort of reaction.

Chris grabbed at the back of Darren's head, pulling his head roughly as he slid into Darren's hole. Chris pulled tighter on his hair, and watched as Darren grasped at the couch, looking for something to hold onto.

With his other hand he held onto Darren's shoulder, bringing him back down on his cock, slamming into him harder with every thrust.

"ShitfuckChris," Darren gasped out, his cock sliding heatedly against the fabric.

Chris could feel the familiar warming sensation in his stomach, and pulled Darren's head back again. "Come with me, you little slut." He managed to say before he felt the older boy clenching against him.

With one more thrust, Chris came hard. "Fuck sakes, Darren." He panted, catching his breath.

Darren stood up slowly, flinching slightly as Chris slid out of him. "Now that's what I call a fucking intermission."

* * *

><p>CrissColfer: Confession<p>

This was it. His last chance before Glee went on the 6 month hiatus prior to Season 4. It was now or never.

"Chris! Hey man, wait up." Darren quickly chased after him, his heart in his throat.

The younger man looked up from his phone, looking curiously at Darren. "Hey, what's up?"

Darren inhaled the precious air around him. His heart was beating ridiculously fast, and his brain was chanting at him to just walk away while he still could. "Can we… Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. Is everything okay?" Chris asked, tucking his Blackberry into his front pocket.

Darren led Chris over to what used to be the choir room of McKinley, but now an empty set. The crew had left a few chairs, so both boys took one accordingly.

Chris looked around for a moment before smiling at Darren. "What's up?" He asked casually.

That smile. That goddamn smile. Darren cursed his brain turning to mush. What a horrible time for it to happen. He swallowed hard, bringing himself back to reality.

They made eye contact and for a split second Darren felt like Chris was staring into his soul and his brain chanted _hey feel free to read my mind, would make this a lot easier_ before Darren snapped out of it again.

"I just, I have some things to say, and I know, it's going to sound crazy and stupid but I really need you to hear me out, okay?" Darren spoke quickly, and when Chris went to talk he shushed him. "No, please. Just.. let me talk."

Chris was very obviously confused, but complied none the less.

"I've been in a constant fight with my brain and my heart over this. I mean I know I said I was straight but when it comes to you, I just can't help the way my head thinks. You're just so easy to talk to, and we like the same things. When we aren't on set, I find myself just thinking about you. I'm always wondering how you're day is going." Darren took a breath before continuing.

"I'm so curious about you, Chris. You're always so guarded. I'm constantly wondering what I can do, to maybe change that. Sometimes I even find myself just wanting to be close to you, all the time. What I'm trying to say.." Another pause. "Is that I like you, Chris. I like you, probably more than I should. I know it's weird and please, if I've made this sufficiently awkward for you, feel free to never talk to me again. I just really, really needed you to know."

Chris was silent for a moment before speaking. "Wow, Darren. That was really unexpected."

Darren closed his eyes and opened them slowly. "Yeah.. So.. I think I'm just.. Yeah I'll go." He turned to leave but felt soft hands on his wrist.

"Don't leave, Darren." Chris said quietly, studying Darren's face.

Before either knew was happening, their lips were attached and there was a magnetic force pulling them closer together. If someone had looked at them, they wouldn't have known where one ended and the other began.

Darren pulled away first. "You didn't need to do that, Chris. I understand that you don't feel the same, but you didn't need to give me a sympathy make-out sess-"

He was cut off by Chris's finger on his lips. "Darren, just stop talking. I like you too."

* * *

><p>CrissColfer: After The Stage Kiss<p>

_Shit._

That's all Chris could think as he scrolled through the new video that had just been posted on Tumblr. In the shock of Darren's surprising kiss, he had instinctively brought up his arms to pull him closer. He had thought that he had brought them down in time, before anybody had really noticed.

_Who am I kidding. It's fucking Tumblr._

Chris eyed the video again. _Fuck, I'm even leaning into it. Yeah, that's not going to be noticed at all._

He huffed slightly, pausing to take a sip of diet coke; nearly choking on it when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Jumpy, are we?" Darren said with a laugh, taking the seat opposite of him.

Chris narrowed his eyes. "Slightly. Are you going to tell me what you were thinking out there?"

"You've been trying to get me to crack for 41 shows. I figured it was my turn to try and crack you at least once." He said in a matter of fact tone.

Once again, Chris nearly spit out his drink. "I wasn't under the impression that kissing was allowed. Otherwise I would have brought that out in Vegas for crying out loud. You know, the first stop of the tour."

Darren smirked. "I don't remember setting any ground rules. The only direction we got from Fox was to keep it PG." He paused for a moment. "And you pushed those boundaries in Toronto, remember? Former exotic dancer name?"

Chris felt himself turn a shade of pink. "It's not like I gave you the encore on stage. I at least waited until we were back in our hotel room." He replied, licking his lips slowly as he pushed himself off the chair.

He walked over to Darren, climbing into his lap. He straddled him, and Darren looked over at the door, a panicked look on his face. "Chris," He hissed. "What if someone comes in?"

He pressed a rough kiss to Darren's lips, running a hand down his chest before squeezing his thigh tightly. Chris smirked when Darren moaned into his mouth.

"I guess we'll just tell them we're practicing for August." He replied quietly before Darren brought his mouth back, sucking on his tongue passionately.

* * *

><p>CrissColfer: After The Stage Kiss Number 2<p>

Chris looked up at Darren curiously as he asked Kurt to stand up. He did so, sliding closer to him.

He looked at the audience, forming a look of confusion so they knew that Kurt was just as lost as they were.

"Just shut up, Kurt. You had me at em-"

Chris looked up as Darren's words were cut off, just in time to see Blaine moving in for a forceful kiss.

His first instinct, which would be later documented at multiple angles, was to wrap his arms around Darren. He quickly processed that they were in front of 15,000 or more people, and flung his arms out in surprise.

The kiss was short, but passionate, and Chris fell back a bit when Blaine pushed Kurt's head away. Almost like if he didn't, the kiss would cause harm.

Chris allowed himself to grin as Darren continued with the skit, faking collapsing to the floor from the kiss.

"Wear another blazer?" Kurt's breathless voice rang through the venue, and Chris raised an eyebrow when Darren knelt beside him.

"We've been through this, you love the blazer." Darren's voice was rough, seductive even.

Finally, the lights went out and both men ran down the steps off stage.

Darren grabbed Chris's arm as he went to go into his dressing room. "Hey, wait."

Chris looked at Darren briefly before averting his eyes to the floor. "Was that planned, or did you get the idea after the Brittana kiss?"

Darren put his fingers under Chris's chin, tilting his head so they were making eye contact. "Planned. Planned for awhile. Even told the fans yesterday they were getting a special treat tonight. You should have seen tumblr after they found out."

Of course. The one night he goes to bed early, Chris misses out on information that could have been of use. "They've been chanting kiss on that site since the first show." Chris muttered.

Darren nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry if it, you know, bugged you at all."

Chris glanced up into Darren's eyes, partly due to the fact the older man had yet to let go of his chin. He suddenly felt breathless again, and couldn't quite place why. "No, it didn't bug me at all." He whispered.

"I… Uh… Chris, I kind of want to kiss you." Darren said simply.

Chris raised an eyebrow slightly. "Didn't you just do that in front of a venue full of fans?"

Darren exhaled slowly. "No. That was Blaine kissing Kurt after receiving a love poem. This is me, Darren, kissing you Chris. Something I've wanted to do for awhile.

Chris's breath caught in his throat when Darren began to lean upwards. He closed his eyes instinctively, slowly bring a hand to the back of Darren's neck.

The kiss was gentle, and their lips lingered on each others for a moment before they pulled away at the same time. Darren spoke first.

"That was…"

"Way better than the stage kiss?" Chris supplied, still in a slight daze.

Music began to fill the room and they both realized they had places to be.

"Hey, Chris? Did you maybe want to come over tonight? We could order room service and you know, talk about whatever this awesome thing is that we've stumbled into.." Darren's voice wavered slightly, clearly unsure of his own words.

Chris reached down and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "That sounds like a great way to spend the night."

* * *

><p>CrissColfer Drabble: Unrequited<p>

Darren was woken abruptly by something hitting him in the face. His head was pounding. "Wha- urghhhh." He moaned as he pulled the blanket over his head.

"Darren, wake up. Your phone has been ringing off the goddamn hook and I'm pretty sure it's Laura." Chris's voice sounded angry.

Darren remained under the blanket. "." Came his muttered reply.

"Oh you know, could be the photos of you making out with Jenna popping up in all of today's magazines." Chris said sarcastically. "As your publicist I'm sure she's trying to do damage control."

Darren flung off the blanket, eyes wide. "Wait, pictures if WHAT?"

Chris gestured to the magazine he'd tossed at Darren's face, and he picked it up quickly.

"Oh for fuck sakes." He grimaced at the headline 'Glee romances heat up off set, Darren And Jenna: A couple?'

Chris rolled his eyes. "And for whatever reason you decided showing up at my apartment at 2 am drunk out of your mind was a fantastic idea." His words were cold.

Darren looked at Chris confused. "Why are you so angry for? I'm the one that now has a huge problem that's going to take forever to fix." He grumbled looking at the magazine again.

"Possibly because your my coworker and you were drunkenly making out with one of my close friends last night." Chris said angrily.

"Chris… Are you… Are you jealous?" Darren asked quietly.

Chris was taken aback. "What the hell would give you that idea?"

Darren thought for a moment before answering. "You've been looking at me differently for weeks. You've been begging Ryan for Kurt and Blaine to be more physical. But more recently, you look far more heartbroken about this whole thing than you look angry."

Chris had been stunned into silence. Was it really that obvious?

"You have feelings for me, don't you Chris?" Darren asked gently.

The younger man took a deep breath. "Yes, Darren. I most certainly do."

Darren looked thoughtful for a moment before walking swiftly over to Chris, taking his hands. "Let me make something very clear. You're one of my best friends Chris. You are an amazing, sweet, smart and beautiful person."

Chris averted his eyes to the floor. "But…"

"Unfortunately I'm straight." Darren had a sad, almost regretful look on his face. "One day you're going to meet a guy just as awesome as you and that guy will be able to love you the way you love him." He paused again as Chris's eyes filled with tears. "But I can't do that for you Chris. I can't love you the way you want me to."

Chris yanked his hands back to his body. "Your phones in the kitchen. I think you should leave."

"Chris, don't be like that."

"Darren I already knew. It doesn't make it hurt any less. I just need to be alone right now. So please, just go." Chris was desperately trying to get a hold on his emotions.

Darren nodded sadly before grabbing his phone off the kitchen table. "I'll call later, you know, to see how you are." He said quietly as he left the apartment.

Chris exhaled and allowed the tears to fall down his face freely.

Unrequited love really sucked.

* * *

><p>CrissColfer: Caught In The Act<p>

"Darren what if someone comes back." Chris managed to gasp as Darren climbed on top of him.

Darren had already pulled both of their pants down, and somehow pushed Chris onto the piano in the choir room. "It's lunch time. They'll be gone for at least an hour. All we need is ten minutes." He muttered, biting at Chris's neck. He brought 3 fingers to the younger boys lips. "Suck." He commanded.

Chris complied, allowing his saliva to soak Darren's fingers.

Darren pulled them away, removing his lips from Chris's neck and latching them to his mouth.

Chris moaned when he felt the fingers at his entrance. "Darren, if we get caught… Ryan will kill us himself." His hips bucked up slightly as Darren slid two fingers into him. "Fuck."

"The chance of getting caught is what makes it so…" Darren paused as he began to scissor his fingers, biting at Chris's ear. "Erotic."

Chris was a mess beneath him, breathing hard and moaning loudly. "Darren… Please. Fuck me." He practically screamed as Darren inserted the third finger.

Darren spat into his spare hand, lubing his cock with it. When he withdrew his fingers, Chris momentarily whimpered at the loss.

He climbed on top of Chris, placing his body carefully so as to not fall off the piano.

Darren locked Chris in a kiss as he slid into him. "Fuck, no matter how many times we do this you're just as fucking tight." He moaned.

"If you want to finish this before lunch is over you might want to try fucking me as opposed to talking." Chris said as he attempted to thrust down onto Darren's cock.

Darren moaned again, picking up Chris's legs and putting them on his shoulder. He slammed his hips forward, twisting the angle slightly until Chris screamed out.

"Fuck, right there Darren! Harder, please."

Darren thrust harder, the noise of skin meeting skin egging him on. "Shit. Chris, I fucking love you." He groaned, lowering his head to Chris's neck, biting aggressively.

At this point, Chris has lost his voice except for the sharp intakes of breaths and moans that came from his lips. "So close, so fucking close." He managed to get out as he brought his hips to meet Darren's thrusts.

Darren brought a hand to Chris's cock, grabbing it firmly before pumping in time with his thrusts. "Come with me.." Darren muttered into his ear.

With one well placed thrust, and a perfectly timed pump of his cock, Chris came hard, screaming Darren's name.

Darren felt Chris's muscles tense around him, and with one final move of his hips, he came inside Chris, moaning into the younger boys shoulder.

They were trying to catch their breath when the side door to set opened.

Lea and Amber walked in laughing before stopping abruptly as their eyes landed on the boys.

Amber tilted her head before shaking her head with a smile. She grabbed Lea by the shoulders, who was so shocked she couldn't move, and directed her back out the door without saying a word.

Chris brought a hand to his face and slammed his head against the piano. "Oh my god. We are in so much trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Weird jumping from Smut to Unrequited love isn't it? Welcome to my brain, FF, welcome to my brain.**


End file.
